Forum:Who On This Wiki Hates Scourge the Hedgehog!!!!!!
I HATE HIM SOOOOOO MUCH!!!!! I have nothing against green or hedgehogs or both, but Scourge is the worst in my opinion!!!! People who are with me on this *Sunny the Hedgehog (of course) *--Chaotics Guy 01:18, 15 August 2009 (UTC) *--User:Sonic, Shadow, Silver, Mephiles, Metal Sonic *--[[User:Christopher12|Chris Talk to 12 ']] Maldgiatos I hate him so freakin' much! People who disagree with me Sharna the Hedgehog Mystic Monkey Nero The Hedgehog 99.179.141.59 Comments Please leave your comments below this line. I don't care about derrogatory comments, but I do care about swearing, so refrain from it, please. I honestly don't care a rat's pitoo about scrouge. he's not in any game so he doesn't exist to me.[[User:The Chosen One Of Fire|'The Chosen]] [[User Talk:The Chosen One Of Fire|'One Of' Fire ]] 11:34, 22 July 2009 (UTC) ok so your not really counted in this. am i right?----Sunny the Hedgehog Live Free....or DIE HARD! 14:15, 22 July 2009 (UTC) Hmm, I'll write him into my fanfic somehow.|15:13, 22 July 2009 (UTC)}} Category:Fandom Hm, Scourge in games. I kinda like the idea. However, I don't particularly like or dislike Scourge.--Kagimizu-Seeya 'round~ 15:17, 22 July 2009 (UTC) Me? What game?--Kagimizu-Seeya 'round~ 17:08, 22 July 2009 (UTC) You mean "elect" right?--Mystic Monkey 18:17, 22 July 2009 (UTC) Can you just say 'make'. Erect gets people thinking about things…--Kagimizu-Seeya 'round~ 18:22, 22 July 2009 (UTC) :Yah you could of been right to begin with, just wantd to cover up any upcomming giggles. Anyway BOT I been collecting the Archives and up to 9 comic books so so far I have only seen mostly Anti-Sonic (When Scourge looked exactly like Sonic and leather jacket in better condition) So so far I think he's alright. My fave kind of plot in any action adventure show is when the hero faces his evil twin or doppelgänger (Wiki'd for conveniance, link within the link)--Mystic Monkey 18:39, 22 July 2009 (UTC) Honestly, I don't really dislike him that much,but so far he's on my fanfic as a villian.-Shady the Hedgehog 20:42, 22 July 2009 (UTC) :Your not doing anything inapropriate.--Mystic Monkey 13:00, 23 July 2009 (UTC) Mystic's right. It just gets people thinking abut certain stuff, like what you'd see on shows like 'The Nanny' (the thinkin' about something). That's why I asked you to use a different word.--Kagimizu-Seeya 'round~ 14:00, 23 July 2009 (UTC) …Before I snap at you, LB (and believe me, you'd know it), I suggest BOT.--Kagimizu-Seeya 'round~ 18:04, 23 July 2009 (UTC) BOT, got it.--Kagimizu-Seeya 'round~ 18:43, 23 July 2009 (UTC) SCOURGE LOOKS LIKE SONIC! He's SEXY! + he's wicked powerful---Sharna the Hedgehog 20:32, 29 July 2009 (UTC) What's wrong...?---Sharna the Hedgehog 00:06, 30 July 2009 (UTC) ok then LET'S JUST DISCUSS THE REAL SUBJECT THEN!!!!----Sentai the Husky Live Free....or DIE HARD! 21:21, 30 July 2009 (UTC) Scourge is kinda Bad___ to me, he seems to be merciless like Shahooter is.--KPZSR1 22:08, 30 July 2009 (UTC) yay i'm losing!!! if York was here, i wouldnt be alone.----Sentai the Husky Live Free....or DIE HARD! 01:00, 15 August 2009 (UTC) Correction, you are no longer losing! Chris Talk to 12 ''' note to everyone: unless you want a hellstorm started, if lb enters a forum ''get out''.[[User:The Chosen One Of Fire|'''The Chosen]] [[User Talk:The Chosen One Of Fire|'One Of' Fire ]] I kinda hate Scourge, but he does do what Sonic and Nintendon't and i hope he escapes from the No Zone, the zone that's exactly 90 degrees from everywhere, and returns to wreck more havok.Sonic & Scrab Master 12:53, October 20, 2009 (UTC) __________________________________________________________________________ I kinda like Scourge the hedgehog..... But I don't like that creepy smile of his.... I don't mind him 'cus I've never read the American comics. [[User:Myself 123|'Myself ']] [[User talk:Myself 123|'123']] 16:07, May 29, 2010 (UTC) Scourge is a pansy. Period. --Sacorguy79 19:22, June 16, 2010 (UTC)Sacorguy79